


Slack Emoji: NSFW Edition

by swtalmnd



Series: Slack Emojis Writ Large [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur's butt, Copic Markers, Eames' peen, Fanart, Inceptiversary 2017, M/M, NSFW Art, Pen and Ink, chibi nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: A continuation of my Slack Emoji series, to keep the NSFW out of your cuteness if you so choose.I mean, they're still cute, but there's peen.





	Slack Emoji: NSFW Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Inceptiversary to the Inception Fandom Slack!

Eames is very proud of his penis. Arthur is very proud of his butt.  
Who can blame them?


End file.
